


Genderflipped

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breasts, Comedy, Disease, Domestic, F/F, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hormones, Illness, Large Breasts, M/M, Russia, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor wake up one day feeling strangely feminine after hearing on the news about a hormonal disease sweeping northern Europe.





	Genderflipped

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one if it gets enough attention, it's fairly light hearted and quite fun to write!

Genderflipped

The midnight news was playing on the tv distantly as Yuuri and Viktor tried to keep awake to hear the updates on the hormonal disease outbreak that was spreading through northern Europe. The two were staying in Viktor’s apartment in St. Petersburg so they were potentially at risk to catching the virus. Discoveries were minimal but had been confirmed that you would return to a normal hormonal balance once it had passed. Eventually the lovey couple’s eyes closed as the stern but calm newsreader’s voice drifted into dreamland.

Yuuri began to stir the next day as the warm sun peaked through the curtains and onto his face. He fumbled around for his glasses as they had fallen off at some point while he rested, his hand sluggishly waved in the air until it hit something strangely round and squishy. What the fuck is that? He thought to himself as he continued to reach for his glasses, eventually brushing past the metal rims, picking them up and adjusting them on his face. As soon as he could see he did a double take. Curled up next to him was clearly a woman, with the face and posture of his husband. Yuuri soon went red as he realised he had squished a breast without even knowing it. He got up and went to look in a mirror, to tell himself to snap out of whatever dream he was in. Shit. Yuuri looked down, he had the body of a woman, the mind of a man and the confusion of anyone at this point. What the hell am I supposed to do looking like this? How am I supposed to tell Viktor? Did this affect anyone else? Yuuri’s mind began to cloud with panic, he had no idea how to deal with this. Over in the living room Viktor had begun to wake up so Yuuri anxiously went over to see him. 

Viktor felt around with his eyes closed trying to see where Yuuri was without putting the effort in to wake up properly. When he realised the younger male wasn’t curled up with him anymore he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Why do I feel so achy? Agh my chest is all sore, maybe I didn’t stretch enough yesterday or I slept weird or something. Viktor thought to himelf. He got up to try and walk it off, passing the mirror. WHAT. WHERE ARE MY RIPPLING ABS? WHERE DID THESE HUGE BOOBS COME FROM? WHY AM I ALL WOMANLY? “YUURIIII!!!” He shouted from where the mirror was on the wall. Fuck. I sound like a woman too. WHAT IS GOING ON?! Viktor, confused, thought to himself. At the point of Viktor shouting for his husband, Yuuri was in the bathroom trying to calm down having failed to go see Viktor after trying too earlier. Viktor went over to where the rough, uneasy breathing noises were coming from.  
The older man opened the door to see Yuuri curled up on the floor clutching his feminine body, rocking himself to try and relieve his anxiety. Viktor looked down at Yuuri and went to sit down next to him to try and calm the distressed man down. “Hey, Yuuri, It’s gonna be ok. I know this is a lot to take in but it will go. I’ll look up what’s going on, I have a feeling it’s the hormonal virus going around- it must have spread like wildfire but I didn’t think it would get us this bad.” Yuuri looked up, still sobbing but a little more relieved.  
“Sorry fo—” Yuuri was cut off, startled by how feminine his voice had become. “Sorry for freaking out like that on you. I should have done my research before panicking.” Yuuri said, ashamed in himself.  
“It’s ok babe, you are getting stronger every day you know that.” The pair then met in a warm embrace, Yuuri felt his anxieties unwind as he had a kind of hug he had never experienced before.  
“I say that we shouldn’t let this get us down,” Viktor said as he got up. “Let’s get ready, go out and try have some fun while our appearances are so different. Also, it could be interesting to see how the virus affected others.”  
“Ok, that sounds like a good idea, I’ll text Yurio to see how he’s doing.” Yuuri replied as he went to pick up his phone from the other room.  
\- Hey Yurio, how are you doing? Me and Viktor got hit with the virus pretty bad and were wondering if you were affected. –  
\- Fucking hell pig my dick disappeared but literally nothing else, it doesn’t get worse than that. -  
Yuuri put down the phone for a second, trying to feel bad for Yurio because he knew how hard this virus is to cope with but also started laughing a bit because that was such a Yurio thing to say.  
“Babe, what’s so funny?” Viktor said and smiled as he poked his head out of the shower.  
“Yurio caught the virus too but only got affected slightly.” Yuuri tried to say with a straight face.  
“Sooo…”  
“His—HIS DICK FELL OFF—" Yuuri couldn’t help it, he tried to hold in the laughter but it was too much for him. Viktor burst out laughing too.  
“YOU- YOU MEAN HIS DICK W-WENT BUT NOTHING ELSE?” Viktor said through fits of laughter.  
“Come here I’ll show you what he sent me!” Yuuri said, still laughing.  
“Hold on, I’m just finishing up in the shower. Do you know how to wash boobs? I tried googling it but it took me to porn instead. I thought you might know because you have a sister, right?” Yuuri deadpan looked at his husband who had a towel wrapped kinda around him.  
“Are you serious?” Yuuri said.  
“What? Did I say something wrong? Yuuuriii don’t make that face at me.”  
“Just wash how you normally do ok?.” Yuuri said as he sighed loudly but chuckled in his head at the things his husband would come up with sometimes. As he finished up that thought, Yuuri heard a scream from the shower.  
“BABE WHAT’S WRONG?” The younger male shouted through the door.  
“MY SNAKE.. IT’S GONE! MY BEAUTIFUL ANACONDA OF JOY WHYYYY… But damn my hips don’t lie..” Viktor dramatically said, battling with the noise of running water. He was obviously joking because he knew the anatomy of a female, but Yuuri did kind of miss Viktor’s anaconda too..


End file.
